VOX Box: D is for Days Gone By
Characters * Death of the Endless * Matthew the Raven * Dream of the Endless Location * Centennial Park, Metropolis, DE * July 19th 2008, 1211 Local Time VOX Archive * wings flapping: multiple instances, distant laughter, plastic crinkling, distant laughter, distant rapid footsteps, sigh, bread tearing, wings flapping, pigeons cooing, breadcrumbs falling on ground, pigeons frantically cooing, wings flapping: multiple instances, distant laughter, distant rapid footsteps, plastic crinkling, bread tearing, wings flapping, pigeons frantically cooing, breadcrumbs falling on ground, wings flapping, pigeons frantically cooing, laughter: 2 instances, rapid footsteps, long sigh * Matthew the Raven: 7.3 seconds, wings flapping, small footsteps, soft throat clears Lord Morpheus? * Dream: crinkling Matthew... tearing, breading falling on ground, wings flapping, pigeons cooing * Matthew the Raven: I have a report for you... flapping, small footsteps Lucien told me I'd find you here. * Dream: Ah, excellent. Well, have it out then. * Matthew the Raven: Uh, here? Sir, are you sure? * Dream: Why not? * Matthew the Raven: Ah, well... uh... We're a little exposed here, sir. * Dream: How so? * Matthew the Raven: We're in the middle of a busy park in a bustling city, sir. Surrounded by people who, I imagine would be rather alarmed to see a chalk-white, exceptionally tall man with strange eyes conversing with a talking bir- and well... uh... I get the feeling that none of this even matters, does it? * Dream: No, it doesn't Matthew. People see whatever I wish them to see... and right now they see a lonely and distraught man sitting beside a broken fountain and feeding pigeons while rambling to himself. So, please, Matthew, carry on with your report. * Matthew the Raven: Ah, yes, well... My apologies. I'm still new to all this. Only been a raven for a year or so now. Anyway, on to my report, yes? Well, sir, I've done some digging. Rose Walker- * Dream: You found her? * Matthew the Raven: Uh, no, sir... We have not found her. I was just going to say she is still missing. There is some progress, however, but I have still have some leads to chase down. We'll find h- small footsteps Sir, I've done quite a bit of flying, would you mind if I had a bite of that bread? * Dream: Hmm? Oh... crinkling Here, have all you want. * Matthew the Raven: Thank you, sir! small footsteps, plastic crinkling, beak chomping Oh, uh, before I forget, Lucien has finally finished the census you requested. crinkling, beak chomping He reported that there are four of your creations missing. crinkling, beak chomping * Dream: Which ones? * Matthew the Raven: Well, you'll have to talk to Lucien for the full list, sir. I'm- * Dream: The Corinthian? Was he found? * Matthew the Raven: No... No, sir, he was not. He appears to be one of the ones missing. * Dream: Put him at the top of your priorities, Matthew. * Matthew the Raven: Above the search for Rose Walker and Dreamst- * Dream: Yes. The Corinthian is far too dangerous to be among the material world. In many ways, the Corinthian is too dangerous for the Dreaming but at least there we have the means to contain him... or we did. * Matthew the Raven: But Rose is a Vortex, sir. I thought if we didn't find her- * Dream: It is a risk, I know, but the Corinthian shouldn't take long to find compared to Miss Walker. * Matthew the Raven: Well, we've been looking for her for a year, so I hope you're right, sir. * Dream: No, the Corinthian is different, Matthew. * Matthew the Raven: How so? * Dream: The Corinthian will leave a trail... a cruel, bloody trail. Once you start looking, you'll find him... or- * Matthew the Raven: Or? * Dream: He'll find you? * Matthew the Raven: Ah, right... Well, on that note, perhaps it's best I take my leave... footsteps Besides, it seems you have a visitor, sir. flapping * Dream: Visitor? Hmm? * Death: giggle Behind you, brother. * Dream: Oh. Greetings, sister. * Death: Whatcha doing? * Dream: Uh... plastic crinkling Feeding the birds. * Death: You do that too much, you know what you get? * Dream: ... tearing, breadcrumbs falling on ground, wings flapping, pigeons cooing * Death: Fat birds! giggle * Dream: ... crinkling, bread tearing, breadcrumbs falling on ground, wings flapping, pigeons cooing * Death: sigh That's a line from Mary Poppins. * Dream: ... * Death: I love that movie. You ever see it? * Dream: No. * Death: There's this guy who's utterly a banker, and he doesn't have time for his family, or for living, or anything really. And well here comes Mary Poppins, she comes down from the clouds, and she shows him what's important. Fun. Flying kites. giggle All that stuff, you know? * Dream: ... * Death: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! * Dream: What? * Death: Su-per-cal-i-fra-gil-is-tic-ex-pi-a-li-do-cious. giggle Utterly fantabulous world, huh? It means, y'know, great. Wonderful. Ginchy. Gnarly. Awesome. Tubular. Swell. Choice. Peachy keen! giggle * Dream: Ah... * Death: It's a cute movie. Maybe not everybody's thing, but, y'know... Dick Van Dyke's British accent is beyond belief. "Hoh 'hits a jolly 'oliedye wiv yew, Mairee Pawpins!" sigh Y'know, like, I said: "Cute". * Dream: ... * Death: Okay, bro... What's the matter? * Dream: What do you mean? * Death: I know something's wrong. I mean, look at you! Sitting here, moping. It's not like you. * Dream: ... * Death: Okay, yes, it is like you, but c'mon... I'm your big sister. I know when something is bothering you. * Dream: To be honest, I don't know what's wrong. But you're right. Something is the matter. * Death: Okay. Good. That's a start... Keep going. * Dream: When I was captured, imprisoned in that basement, interrogated... All that time, I had one thought. * Death: Escape? * Dream: Revenge. * Death: Oh... * Dream: That and reclaiming my missing things... * Death: Well, maybe Abyssia still eludes you but at least you got your relics back. * Dream: I got my sand and my ruby back, but there's still my helm- * Death: You'll find it soon... but the important thing is you're free again. We have all the time in the universe- * Dream: I was not finished. * Death: Oh, sorry... Please, continue. * Dream: I may have my domain back and I may have just returned it to mostly normal, but I just learned that even more has been taken from me. Some arcana is missing... in particular a dangerous nightmare. All of this has left me... drained. Disappointed. Let down. Does any of this make sense? I had been sure that as soon as I had everything back I'd feel good. I'd be restored... and even though I still have ways to go, I feel like I should have somewhat better, but... I don't. In truth, sister, I feel worse than when I was in that prison. Wait, no... Not even worse. Not really. I feelnumb. I'm sorry. But you asked... sigh * Death: You done? sigh You feel like this and you haven't reached out for help? No, don't talk. It's my turn now. You listening? Good, keep listening, and listen good. I'm only saying this once. Pay attention. You are utterly the stupidest, most self-centered, appalingest excuse for a personification on this plane or any other. crinkling, smack, groan You're as bad as Desire! sigh Maybe worse... * Dream: Really? sigh, clatter No, you're right... You're always right... sigh So what do I do now, sister? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: D is for Dysfunction. * Story continues in VOX Box: D is for Dealmaking. * Debut of Matthew the Raven. * VOX Box was inspired by dialog from Sandman #8. Links and References * VOX Box: D is for Days Gone By Category:VOX Box Category:Death/Appearances Category:Matthew the Raven/Appearances Category:Dream/Appearances Category:Endless/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances